Small Packages
by Dracannia
Summary: Shockwave's idea of the worst; crash land on Earth, no communication with any D-cons or Autobots, becoming human-sized, and your only option is really living with a family that just moved in. Sucks!
1. Day One

Full summary: Shockwave's not having a very good day. He crashed landed on Earth all alone, a technical glitch made him human-sized, and now he's stuck living with a young, fifteen year old girl and her thirteen year old brother. There's no way to contact Cybertron, the ship is in so much dmage it's beyond repair, and now this girl suddenly thinks that he's supposd to her friend of all things! Yeah, it's not his day...

For the people's, I honestly think Shockwave looks _sweet _in the Animated continuity, so that's what he looks like. Cherrio!

Chapter I

Last thing he recalled was the ship blaring about a malfunction in the engine. Just before Shockwave had time to check it, the entire ship fell into Earth's atmosphere and was coming down hot. The intelligence 'bot tried to get to the engine before the crash, but ended up being electrocuted and was knocked out by the surge. He was only lucky that happened fast enough so he wouldn't feel the push of gravity when the craft smashed against the ground. Now he was laying on the broken floor of the ship. Nothing worked anymore; the controls were busted, communication signal was too far out of range, and so many trees were coming through the bottom of the ship that he wouldn't be able to tell where the energon storage was. Was he to die here? Alone on some Primus forsaken planet, filled with those vile organics who believed they were fit to live at all? Desperate but terrified to know the answer, Shockwave slept in the dark for the next twenty five years.



Moving day was always the worst part in every kid's life. Well, that wasn't completely true, but usually it still sucked. For Emilina it was somewhat of a good thing. She would be away from her enemies at her old school, but she would lose her only friend that was back there. As for her little brother, Garrett, he didn't like it at all. He had o enemies to get away from, but he had a whole backyard party of friends he left back at Creek Middle.

Emilina, fifteen years of age, was a shy kind of girl, only talked when she was talked to and sometimes stared at people and listened to their conversations when she was just sitting there, a few feet behind them. Seeing all these people with their friends made her see how alone she actually was. Heck, she didn't even have a boyfriend! Not even a single crush! Whoever was cute was gay and whoever was straight was perverted. That's the major thing she hated about this century.

Garrett, a boy of thirteen, was more talkative than his older sister. He liked video games as much as liked teasing his older sister. One of these days he swore to pull a prank on her, but nothing that came into mind seemed good. One of these days…Another thing about Garrett was pretty strange (but everything that was true was strange) was that he had his own not-so-secret admirers back at school. He seemed like the kind of guy that would agree to break some rules and become cool, but he followed rules like a gentleman, never been tardy, ever had a referral, never been in detention (because the kids that dressed in all black scared the crap out of him) and promised his parents he never would.

The ride from West Bend, Wisconsin to Marion, Indiana took longer than the teenagers thought. Only about, well, you could say five hours. Maybe six since they had to stop so many times for their dad to use the bathroom. The mom saying "I swear, he has the bladder the size of a marble" and both teens would chuckle. But they would take advantage of the moment and go get some candy and soda rather than wait and get a Wendy's or Burger King. Depending on how long it took for their father to actually use the bathroom. Garrett kept making jokes that he's probably looking for some newspapers to read and finally found out they didn't have any.

Finally, thank you Jesus, they made it to their house in the suburbs. Honestly, they never lived in suburbs and made jokes that they would have to paint the house a different color to be able to find it. Every time you go into a suburbia, it was always clean, it was always white (like there was no other color), the cars looked the same, sometimes people even _dressed _the same, and the biggest downside, for the teens, was that most kids that lived in this side of the area were sometimes snotty and believed they had everything. They probably didn't trust anybody with anything, then magically they expect them to do something for them. For example, the player in your volleyball team that keeps going around the whole field saying "My ball" because they like being a showoff? Well, once they finally miss the ball and it comes toward you, he or she says "How come none of you are giving me back up"? Remember that person? That was some of the kids in this little hellhole Emilina and Garrett had to call home.

"Alright, kiddies, get your stuff out of the backseat and walk inside. Whatever room you find upstairs, that'll be your room," their dad announced. Emilina raced out of the car and beat her brother to the door. She was even inside the house before he even set foot on the driveway. The girl jumped the steps two at a time and found the perfect room. It looked pretty large, yes, but once all of her crap was stuffed in, Lord, would there be any space to _breathe_?

"Mine, all mine!" she sighed, just thankful that she was out of the car and into a larger-than-her-life room. Garrett et up with her with his rolling suitcase behind him and looked around that empty space that was soon to be his sister's.

"Crap it!" he groaned, stomping down the hall to the next room. It wasn't as big as Emilina's, but it was enough to stuff his video games, television, PS2, a closet and a bed, right? That was all he needed. But Emilina, she wanted everything that could possibly make her more popular than she was for her new school. She had the eye shadow, the creepy black eye liner, powder, blush, the clothes, the temporary colored highlights, and she even practiced how to walk. Somebody help this child.

Garrett just put his suitcase in the middle of the room and walked back downstairs. He saw that, outside the tiny backyard, there was a forest. He always wondered what it was like to be inside a forest that didn't include a campfire and wandering off just to meet an angry bear (believe me, that happened to him in Cub Scouts a few years back). How cool would it be to just go off into the trees and imagine you're on some kind of survival show? He would ask his sister to join, but she changed since she realized they were moving. Emilina used to be such a tomboy, but now she wanted to act all high and mighty for her school. What planet did girls come from again? He was certain his sister wasn't from Venus, known from Romans as the goddess of beauty, because he thought his sister was straight-up ugly now with all that make-up. Freakin' creeped him out!

"Garrett! Emilina!" _Why does he always call my name first? _"Come on and help us! We don't' have to move a lot; the U-Haul isn't here, yet. It's just some food for the cabinets!"

Emilina groaned out so loud that it could be heard across the entire house and the stomps down the stairs sounded like slow gunfire. She hated the logic her parents gave her. It sounded something like "You load it, now unload it" whenever they were going out of town. Ow they were staying out of town. The reason was because their grandfather had just died and they had to stay close to Grandma in case anything might happen. She was known to catch a common cold very easily, but since she was disabled in her arm, she needed extra help to open up those dang, child-proof caps they put on the medicine bottles. Getting old ain't fun, kids. No matter what people tell you. Knowledge, sure! You get some of that! The knowledge that, with every birthday you get, Grim Reaper might as well be in the back seat of your car, waiting for you to have a stroke in the middle of the highway.

Garrett finished whatever needed to be unloaded and stacked up, then asked his mom if he could go out into the woods. His mother said yes, but then his dad gave him an open bucket of paint and a large paintbrush used for houses.

"Wait, we're _actually _going to paint the house?" he asked. His dad laughed, but said no.

"I want you to mark some of the trees, and make them as arrows so you can find your way back. Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Good. Now get outta here!" he joked. Garrett ran off into the woods and blazed the second tree he saw. Then he bolted off to the upper left and blazed the fifth from the second. He kept the pattern going and kept going, not knowing how far off he actually went.

xXx

Author's Note: I've never put so little dialogue into one chapter before. Well, I hope you guys like how this is going so far! Well, excpet for the forest bit, I think that's been done _a lot_. So send a comment! I'm not a mind reader, so you have to send it!


	2. Tiny Tin

Chapter II

Took about three weeks for the house to be completely set up. Half of the stuff the just bought to fill up space and some was to show off for any neighbors that decided to come by and welcome them. Emilina spent half the time up in her room, practicing how she would speak, act, but she would still stay inside school rules so she wouldn't get in trouble with her parents.

Garrett, well, he spent the other half in the woods, but only as far as he trailed. He asked his sister if she would go in there, so he could make a farther trail, but she said "Maybe some other time." Well, he made her take an exact date, and today was the day. She jumped into her shorts and baggy T-shirt, then followed him outside with the paint bucket and brush.

"This is as far as I went a couple weeks ago," he said, pointing to the last tree he marked. "I thought that if you were here, I might be able to go as far as the end! What do you think?"

"Honestly, and this is my tomboy speaking, that'll be so cool! Let's do it!" Emilina marked a tree next to her and both the siblings ran off. Every half minute, she would mark a tree. Garrett came to a stopping point and picked up something on the ground. "What now, bro?"

"Look at this." He handed the object to his sister. It was a cut piece of metal that was painted a dark purple. "And look there." He pointed to something on the metal. "That's a symbol. Can you see it?"

"Not really. It's kind of faded." She gave it back to her brother, who inspected it further. "Where did it come from?"

"Beats me. OW!" Another metal piece fell on his head. He looked up, eyes going wide and mouth dropping.

"If that mouth was any lower you could taste the dirt!" Emilina joked. "What are you looking…at…Oh my Lord…"

There, right above their heads, a large, no _huge!_, purple, spaceship-looking thing was perched up in the trees. It was close enough towards them that they could climb up and take a peek inside, which is what they did.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble!" Emilina whimpered. "What if these aliens are hostile or something?"

"Come on, this place looks abandoned! Can't be that bad."



Shockwave's sensors went off, detecting another being inside the ship. He was too weak to move; the blast from years ago made sure of it. His body went into reboot and suddenly went into a full-out diagnosis scan. All the while, he heard the voices of the intruders. His only thought was these were humans that had found his ship. He would kill them later.

"Check it _out_!" Garrett squealed, looking at the large monitor. "This is so pimp!"

"I didn't know you used 'pimp' in your vocabulary," Emilina snapped. "That's kinda lame since you're a white guy. If you're gonna say it, say it right!"

"Hey, at least I'm able to say it."

Primus, they're just younglings! Stupid, insignificant, greedy little children! With his size, they'll be terminated without a problem. He wouldn't have to worry about them any longer.

"Hey, Em, come look! This guy's got guns. Big guns!"

Emilina walked over to see her brother's statement true. The guns were half the size long of an airplane and half as thick, too.

"Um, I don't think we should be in here anymore," the girl whimpered. "Judging by the size of those monsters, I'd say he's a big guy. And I'm not talking just Jeff Hardy big, I'm talking Iron Giant big."

"Really? COOL!"

Shockwave moaned, hearing the echo throughout his ship. He wanted to take a look at his targets, but the diagnosis wouldn't let him open his single optic. Unfortunately, the teenagers heard the moan.

"What the heck is that?" Emilina whined, pointing at the metallic body laying on the floor. Garrett walked over to it to get a better look. It was tied down with vines that grew through the years, had claws for fingers, and a gun placed on his left arm. Just to see if it was alive, he poked it with a stick on one of the antennas, making Shockwave shake and his optic burst open.

"What are your orders, Lord Megatron?" he said.

"It talks…" Garrett gasped.

"I don't think we should do this," Emilina whispered, ready to climb back down the tree. The last thing she wanted to do was tick off an alien robot.

"I have blended in with the Autobots, as you've commanded. I'm ranked in Prime. What are your orders?"

"It freaking talks!" the boy squealed in his throat. His cleared it up and spoke. "Report!"

"I have crash landed, sir," the mech continued. "I do not know my location."

"You are in Marion, Indiana!" He looked at the still body. It needed more information that that. "Untied States of America?…_North _America…Planet Earth! Christ!"

"Earth?"

The diagnosis was complete. Shockwave's optic blinked three times and he moaned aloud.

"Oh, Primus, my processor… What…? YOU!" The top of his optic wedged down to a V to indicate his anger. Garrett jumped away as Shockwave struggled to be released. "Let me go at once, filthy vermin! I will have your heads! In the name of the great Megatron, I demand you let me go!"

"Not much of a morning person, is he?" Emilina giggled. She didn't know why, but it was always funny to see a moment like this in movies, where the confused victim wiggles around on the spot. It was too hilarious!

"Release me at once!" Shockwave shouted again. "I'm not toying!"

"He sounds funny," Garrett commented. "Is he British? Hey, dude, are you British?"

"I can honestly say that I have no slagging _clue _what you are talking about! Whatever you're going at has to stop! Cease the childish game and let me out!"

"Say please," Garrett smiled, getting out his pocket knife.

"Decepticons do not say _please_," the robot mocked. "My aft is ranked higher than you! You should liberate me whenever I see fit."

"Libby-what?"

"It's means to free him, you dolt!" Emilina scolded. "You're so stupid."

"Said the girl that got a D in math!" Garrett argued. Emilina held up a fist as both turned their bodies towards the other.

"You know what--?!"

"SILENCE!" the mech screeched. The children stopped and looked at the tied-down Decepticon. "If you two are done bickering, my recommendation is for you to let me go before my temper gets the best of me."

"Whatever, Cyclops," Garrett groaned.

"WHAT did you call me?!"

"Nothing, sir! High and mighty, oh Gracious One. Forgive me."

Shockwave could not raise an optic ridge since he only had one, but it was obvious to see what he thought of the boy.

"Just cut me loose," he groaned. Garrett obeyed and slowly started to cut the vines. He started off on Shockwave's right arm. Once that was done, the arm snapped up and almost slashed the boy in the face. Garrett jumped back and watched as Shockwave cut the rest of the vines off with his free arm. "At last!" He jumped up to show his slender but very strong mechanical body. What scared the teens most was that single red optic in that invisible face backed up by a dark shade of black. If he could, Shockwave flashed a wicked smile shown by his eye and looked around.

"No, this is impossible!" he whined.

"What's wrong?" Emilina dared to ask.

"I'M SMALL!"

"Dude, you're taller than my dad," Garrett commented.

"No, no, you don't understand!" Shockwave was going into hysterics. And that doesn't happen often, does it? "Imagine me, but four stories tall! That was my size, now I'm humanized! Unless I'm on… No, Femax has only _women_ in such a place…Planet Pz-Zazz, then?"

"Earth."

"_NOOO_!" His hands met up to his forehead and he crouched down to the ground. "This can't be happening. Oh, great Megatron, forgive my mistakes! I have been your most loyal servant, I swore an oath never to let you down, but I have! Forgive me, my lord!" Then he started speaking an electronic language. The siblings had only one guess, and it was that he was praying in his native tongue.

"Em, go talk to him," Garrett said, pushing his sister.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the oldest."

Emilina pushed her bother ahead of her. "Well, you're the guy!"

"You know more about breakdowns than I do!"

Emilina looked down at the worshipping robot. It was true, what her brother had said. Many times a female family member or her one and only friend would come to her with a problem, tears included, and she would be able to talk them out of it. But an alien robot? She had no idea what this guy wanted, and even if she did, she'd have no idea how to give it to him. The only thing he seemed to want right now was forgiveness form somebody. Probably his god, by the way he was praying on the floor,, bowed head and clasped claws. She walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his back. God, he was so cold!

"Um, alien…robot…thing?" She tried to find a word for him that didn't sound so offensive.

"Shockwave," the 'bot muttered, then went back to his prayer.

"Okay, Shockwave (nice name), you said you're the most loyal to him, right? Well, if you have been so loyal to this…Megatron guy, I think he's passionate enough to forgive you."

"Not in the way I know him," the mech murmured. "Great Megatron is the greatest brute in Decepticon history. He's praised for it!"

Okay, now Megatron just stooped from "glorious god" to "bad boss" in Emilina's list. Now what was she supposed to say? If his boss wouldn't forgive him, what else would Shockwave want?

"How many times have you screwed up?" she asked. "I mean, messed up?"

"Very little," the 'bot wept. His prayer was over and he looked at the girl. Tiny drops of purple fluid came from his optic and she guessed it was just tears.

"That's good then!" she said, in a cheery voice. "He's trusts you so much not to mess up that he's able to forgive a mishap. Anh, anh! Don't' give me crap that he doesn't! Everyone has a spot in their heart…er…"

"Spark, in human terms," the mech answered. He wiped away the tear.

"Feel better?"

"Much, thank you…"

"My name's Emilina."

Shockwave just looked at her. It was a strange to him, indeed, but it sounded beautiful when she sounded it out. The name matched her perfectly; peach skin, black hair, green eyes, it was a vision.

Knowing he was thinking of human beauty, Shockwave tried to push the thought away and stood up. He brushed the dirt off his chest plate and looked around at how big everything was compared to him and the young humans. Was this how they felt when they walked in the ship?

"Hey! I'm having a crazy thought here!" Garrett announced.

"Crazy, I believe, but a thought?" Emilina joked. Shockwave was able to bite back a small chuckle.

"You can stay over at our place!"

"WHOA! Back the bus up, junior!" the girl shouted. "An alien robot, sleeping in the house? What do you think Mom and Dad would say? They're bound to find out that a tall, metal man is in for rent! Without the pay, too!"

"C'mon, sis!" the brown-haired boy whined. "It'll be so cool to have a real robot stay over!"

"No matter how cool it is, it can't happen without somebody knowing. We'll have to get Mom and Dad _drunk _if we're gonna tell them! Besides, what if someone comes for a sleepover? We can't have Shockie here hiding in the guest room."

_Did that femme just all me Shockie?_

"Furthermore, if somehow he manages to get his form back, he'll bust down the house doing so and the whole, fricking' Navy will be on our tail! Some first impression after moving three hundred miles just to be near Grandma when she has a heart attack!"

Garrett was quiet for a bit. "Dang, you're good," he noted. Shockwave's optic curved at the bottom to show how impressed he was with the girl. If only she were Cybertronian…

"Please?" seemed to be Garrett's only comeback. "I'll do your homework for a week, and I'll clean your room in the same week! Even the chores!"

_Primitive negotiation._

"Even the toilet?" Emilina chuckled.

"_Yes_…" Garrett groaned. "Even the _toilet_…"

The fifteen year old smirked. "Good boy. Okay, Shockwave, you're coming with us! You'll be sleeping in the guest room; bed at ten, no later; don't ever try to hack into the Pentagon because we'll have millions of reporters come by; and never, I repeat, _never _touch my make-up."

xXx

Author's Note: For the ones that don't check their TF wiki, Femax is a place were the men are unsophisticated and live in a dump. The women live in what they call The Golden Realm and rule over everything. (GIRL POWA!) Oh, and they're Transformer-sized. Pz-Zazz is also a TF-sized place but is a lot similiar to a downtown New York that you see in the movies with shooting, maiming, all that jazz.

Like the drama in Shockie? XD "Forgive me, my lord!"


	3. Take It or Leave It

Chapter III

Garrett told Shockwave that he had to wait outside before he was invited in to show their parents that they weren't crazy. Emilina brought up the fact that some people still hang out in their back yards and might find Shockwave, but then her brother argued that the only ones that come out is the crazy old lazy who believed she saw a yellow dragon on top of her roof a few days ago. What were the chances anyone would believe her if she said a one-eyed robot was in her neighbors' yard? Slim to none, that's for sure.

"Give us a chance to tell our parents, then we can show you where you'll be staying," Emilina explained. She looked at his body. He was kind of skinny for a long-living mechanism. "When was the last time you ate?"

Shockwave just shrugged. He knew he was there for a long while, since those vines grew over his body. He might as well be at least a little grateful for these humans coming by before the vines covered him completely. Wait…Was he thankful?

"Mom? Dad?" Garrett called as he and his sister walked inside the house. "We, uh…We need to talk."

"Your dad's at work, sweetie," their mother called from the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"We have a…well, how do I say this?"

Emilina nudged her brother. She knew deep down that neither one of them wanted to break the news to her, but Garrett, and this was true, had more guts than his sister. Some ten or nine years ago the family was camping and Emilina left a stuffed toy in a cave they were checking out. Garrett didn't hesitate to volunteer to go back inside, by himself, and get that little white bunny (which he hated so much). And he was four! He did it for his sister and that was the only reason. And maybe because he wanted to earn that chocolate bar in the ice chest.

Garrett took a step forward and cleared up his throat. "Do we have room for anyone to stay?"

"Did you meet a friend in the forest?" their mom asked. "They already want to stay over?"

"Well, something related to that…" He scratched his head and looked back at his sister. She mouthed "Go!" inaudibly and moved her hands as if she were going to shove him further. Garrett nodded and looked at his mom. Now she was staring back at him, right after she put down the bowl of cookie mix she was stirring up.

"So, tell me! Where is he?" she said. "Or is it a she?"

"A he," Garrett mumbled. _Guess what, Mom! We've got an alien robot that needs to stay over at our place! Yeah, that'll work wonders… _"He's outside, if you wanna see him…"

"By all means!" Without an invitation, she walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it up. She looked around the bright green grass but didn't see her kids' "new friend".

"Where is he?" Emilina whispered to Garrett.

"I thought _you_ were watchin' him," he said back. Emilina groaned and stood next to her mom.

"Maybe he's gone back, but I'm sure he'll come around," she said, patting her mother's back.

"Too bad. I wanted to see a nice face around here for a change." True enough, Sarah, the mom, hadn't seen too many happy people. Maybe it was because of all that money. She heard several times in several places, including church, that money never made you happy, and she knew that was true, too. Hell, she could sit in an empty apartment with nothing but a blanket, a candle, and some food and drink and listen and laugh to the radio to all the people on _Rich and Famous _either lose their jobs, announce they got mugged, or become bankrupt. She bet that most of those folks never touched a Bible in years, and that's why they're in the shape they're in now.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in thirty minutes," she said. "Clean your rooms and come back down here when I tell you the chicken's ready, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," the two said in unison. They knew their mother when it came to chores. She would throw a fit and not give them dinner until at least one chore on her list was done. And sometimes the dinner wasn't all that great, like some lasagna added with an extra ingredient of hers. Each time they complained, she pointed to a sign that hung above the door that led outside the dining room. It said "Dinner Choices: Take It or Leave It."



"Dull, simple-minded, over-confidential, repulsive, foul, unfathomable, perplexing, witless humans!" Shockwave groaned as he climbed back up to the canopies to get to his ship. There were so many words packed inside his head (like a thesaurus) that his central processor was about explode with anger. He could've ended up anywhere with that failure in the engines, and of all places, he ends up on the one Decepticons dread most. Of all places, he wanted to be on the _moon _rather than spend times with organics! Yes, more time alone, just like his job. For the sake of not blowing his cover, he had to steer clear of most Autobots to stay in disguise as Longarm Prime of intel. He watched as he saw every single one of them communicate with another, he'd feel alone, then try and shake the thought of where his loyalty remained. Heck, he even witnessed all those stupid younglings run around with their spark mates and he wished he had one. There weren't many fem-bots on the Decepticon side. Guess none of them could handle pressure or punishment since Megatron was such a fan of it.

"They actually think I'm gentle!" he continued. A branch broke beneath his leg and he swung from the limb he held with his left hand. Shockwave shifted his other arm over and used his upper strength to get back on his feet. "Weak branches…" Sure, blame it on the branch. It'll make you feel better, won't it? "Those retarded organics. Don't they recognize a Decepticon when they see one? If they dare do something as stupid as return to me, I'll take their heads and smash them to the walls! I'll watch as they scream for mercy and that nasty blood fall so easily from them as I kill them. I'll--!"

"Shockwave!" called a voice. The spy groaned.

"What now?" he moaned. He looked down to see the two humans staring back up. "What do you want?"

"Come on down!" Garrett shouted up to him. "I told you, you can stay at our place."

"Ha, ha. _No thanks_!" He said it in his most polite manner, then continued to crawl up the tree.

"Why not, Shockie?" Emilina spoke up. Shockwave sighed. These two wouldn't quit until he gave in.

"I don't belong anywhere _any_more!" he replied. "I've lost my trust to my superior, I'm stranded on an uncharted planet, and now I have its natives wanting to keep me like I'm some sort of _pet_! Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to refuse for both our sakes, little femme." Just then, another branch broke, making the large mech lose his balance and fall all the way back down to the forest floor.

"Thanks for dropping by," Garrett said with a mocking smile.

"Blast it," Shockwave groaned.

"Now that you're here, how about coming with us? We've already proved to Mom that we're somewhat crazy for making up an imaginary friend, now we want to show her a real one," Emilina chirped. Shockwave made a good attempt to hold back a laugh. Friend, eh? Maybe being with a couple of unsuspecting humans wasn't so bad. He'd kill them when they last expect it, one by one, in their sleep. "How 'bout it, Shockie?"

"Do you have any oil?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Dad's got a few friends, I'm sure we can get some more. But we have only a few cans, so drink wisely."

"It will have to do." Garrett held out a hand to help him up and wished he hadn't. The claws nearly pricked his skin and the robot was so heavy that he thought the pull was working the other way around; Shockwave pulling him down rather than Garrett trying to lift him back up.

"Feelin' alright there, buddy?" Garrett said, patting the mech's back.

"I'm fine, thank you," the 'bot grunted. Emilina gave a slight smile and led the way back home.

_Dad's gonna trip _she groaned inside her head. _I can't wait to see his face when he says--_

xXx

Author's Note: Yep, that part's saved for when the father actually says it.

Shockwave's got some vocabulary, huh? BIG words! Had to use an online thesaurus to get those! (Retarded means slow in his use)

Just for the record, that dinner sign exists. ;D I saw it while at Grandma's in the mountains!


	4. History

Chapter IV

"Why the _hell _is there a _robot _in the _living room_?!" Theodore shouted. Sarah stood behind her husband, more like hid, really, and saw the menacing-looking robotic specimen stand before them, with both kids on either side. "Emilina Jane, Garrett Robert, explain yourselves!"

First and middle name? Oh, Lord, that always meant that their father was angry. Dad wasn't so hot when he was mad. Heck, no father was ever great when they were mad, especially when their kids are bringing home a tall mechanism.

"Can't he stay?' Garrett asked. Emilina glared at him.

"Don't skip ahead, junior," she growled. The girl looked at her parents. Dad was pretty ticked off, and Mom was scared out her life. She had clung to her husband's shirt sleeve and was nearly whimpering in fear. "Mom, Dad, this is Shockwave. He's…To put it in the open, he's an alien robot from outer space."

"Pleasure," Shockwave said, although he didn't mean it. He just wanted to keep a low profile like he practiced all those times when he was Longarm.

Emilina pressed on. "His ship's been busted up, he had a breakdown because he's not his normal size, and he just needs some place to stay until he's able to fix it. Does he stay in the guest room or that second garage?"

Yes, the Mount's had a second garage. The family that owned the house before them ran out of space and paid somebody to build up another garage so they could store their third car (since the first could hold only two). Both siblings saw that as a definite, surefire, supportive fact that this area was filled with rich snobs.

"We'll stick him in the garage," Theodore answered. "Least we could do is put him in the same room as the oil." Emilina could tell her father wasn't too happy about this. That glare was still flickering in his eyes and his mouth curved downward to express even more anger. She looked up at Shockwave and knew that he could tell the same thing.

"Okay, then," she chirped. She grabbed Shockwave's large arm. "Follow me, Shockie."

"Will you _please _stop calling me that?" he groaned as the girl led him to the second garage. "It's so childish!"

"I'm fifteen; I still have a child side in me," she said as a lame excuse. She picked up the keys that hung from the wall and pushed one into the lock. Not it. The second; that was a piece of crap; the third, it fit, but it was kind of sticky. She pulled on the door towards her then managed to turn the lock. "_There_ we go!" The door opened with a slight _chunk _and slid open with that same old creaking sound of age. Once Emilina turned on the light, she saw how wasted the room was. Filled with dust and dirt, the car that belonged to its original owners (they probably got bored of it), and a Windows '95 dinosaur computer with a busted monitor sitting with some other technological junk.

"Sorry that it's all busted," she said to Shockwave as he looked around. "We were gonna have this place torn down anyway since we didn't need the space. But I guess we have an excuse to keep it now. Do you…think you'll be okay?"

Shockwave didn't say anything, at all. He walked towards the Windows computer and bent down to pick up a wire that was still connected. He looked back up at the broken monitor. He reached his claws inside and picked up a baseball. Emilina started to laugh.

"I guess the previous possessors had an irresponsible child," he said, a small hint of amusement hidden in his voice. Emilina walked over and took the baseball. She spun it around in her hand to see all sides.

"Ho-ly _crap_!" she shouted. "It's signed by Jackie Robinson!"

"Who?"

"The first African-American baseball player. I don't believe it! This has to be worth a _fortune_!" She looked back at Shockwave, who still had no clue what she was going at. Sighing, she handed the ball to him. He took it back and stared at her with that single eye.

"You keep it," she said, a little grumpy.

"Why? I have no use for it," the mech said. True, what would he want with a human play toy anyway?

"Think of it as a little souvenir from Earth," she said, a wide smile on her face. She liked being generous sometimes; it made her feel better giving rather than getting. Anytime she got a present at Christmas and knew she would have no use of it at all (that it would just be collecting dust somewhere in a drawer), she'd give it to some other person, like a foster home or maybe just leave it in the park for a poor, homeless soul to pick up. Heck, she did that with her own money at times.

Shockwave didn't know what to say. He knew this human really trusted him with staying here, like he was with the Autobots on Cybertron. But this was different because it wasn't business. He had no reason to stay here at all; Megatron had never ordered him, let alone he would never even do such a thing to his most loyal; and, yet, he was here for some purpose. He studied a bit of his own religion every now and again, and it said everything that happens, every person you meet, every step you take, every item you receive, has been for a reason. You wouldn't know it straight away, but you might later on.

Trying to get rid of the thought, he turned back to the broken computer. "I might be able to fix this," he said. "If you allow me, I'll take parts from the car to replace some in this database."

"By all means, we're not using it," Emilina said. She thought it was pretty cool just seeing a robot work on another machine. Well, all the robots here did that, but none of them were alive, had feelings, or even spoke. "I think the oil's hidden behind the car. If not, just call me or Garrett and we'll see if we can find some in the other garage."

"Thank you."

"Shockwave?" Theodore said, coming up from behind his daughter. "You understand that I need to establish some rules here, right?"

"Of course, officer." He didn't mean it offensively, but that's how it came out.

"If we ever have company over, please stay here. We don't need anyone freaking out inside our new house, let alone call cops and arrest me. (And _I'm _a cop!) At night, you are to stay. Daytime, you can walk around wherever you please. Don't try to destroy anything in this house; half of it has decorative glass. Last but not least, I'm going to need that gun."

Shockwave looked at the large gun plated on his left servo. He could comprehend how the human felt with a cannon near his unarmed children. Obeying the rules, he forced the gun off his servo, revealing some rust that grew over the years, and tried to give it to the officer. Responding to gravity, the gun fell to the floor, meaning the officer in no way could hold its weight.

"May I?" Shockwave chuckled. Theodore grunted a yes and the mech took the gun back.

"Just put it outside," he said.

"Better yet, leave it back at the ship," Emilina piped up. "I'll go with you." Both walked away from the suspicious cop and talked along the way. Since Emilina couldn't see the blazes on the trees, it was so dark, but Shockwave's optic could clearly see everything and he sometimes pulled her towards him to avoid walking into a tree trunk.

"I hate having human eyes," she complained. "Being a robot seems so much cooler! What's it like, really? I've seen movies and junk, but I don't know if it covers anything."

"For my part, it's nothing but work," the 'bot said simply.

"So…your life is work and your work is life?"

"In a sense, yes. You could say that."

"Does it get boring at all?"

Here we go again with the loneliness. Might as well tell the whole truth, getting this far with a human female. "All the time."

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"The term is 'spark mate', and no. Sad to say I don't." Oh, great, the depression starts all over again!

"No girl works in your little department…Which by the way _is_…?"

"Intelligence. Basically information to pass around to our superiors."

"Ah! Military!"

"_Every_thingis military, dear. Everything."

"So ya'll get bombed a lot?"

Now was the time to lie. Knowing she was going to ask a question about it, he shifted his Decepticon symbol to be replaced with a blue Autobot. "Not much. The Decepticons haven't bothered us in a while now, but we know they're preparing."

"Whoa, whoa, rewind and play that again. Decepticons?"

"Would you like your history lesson now or as a bedtime story?" he joked.

"Bedtime story!" she cheered. She hadn't had one in so long, either. Shockwave's optic slightly curved to a wave-like line like he was raising an eyebrow. "I told you I still had a kid side."

"Noticeably so," he muttered. Emilina looked at the symbol on his chest and pointed.

"What's that stand for?" she asked. "The other side of the war?"

"Autobots, to be defined," he answered. He was impressed at how quick she could catch on. "We're the side that believes in peace." He hated saying that word.

"The good guys! Alright, Shockie!" She held up her hand to give a high-five. Shockwave just stared at that hand. "Do I seriously need to teach you how to high-five? God, you're so pathetic!"

"Excuse me?" Being insulted was the last thing he expected from her.

"I was being sarcastic, duh," she groaned. "Okay, hold up your had like this." She laid her hand flat against the air like she was going to make an oath. Shockwave did the same. "Whoa. _That's _a hand?! Never mind. Now, it's simple. Just smack the other, like this." She high-fived his still hand. He looked at it and then to her. "Try it, but not too hard." Shockwave shrugged and figured he might as well. He fived the girl's small hand. Emilina held it after the slap and her mouth opened with a silent scream.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I said not so _hard_," she said with a high falsetto voice. "Lord!"

Shockwave held a laugh. Organics could be harmed so easily, he might as well kill her on the spot. But that would mean losing the trust of the family he was to stay with and possibly have his body turned in to their government. Maybe even stripped apart and used as spares for some other form of their primitive technology. But if they could hack his own, they would use Cybertron's technology against Decepticons if they ever planned to attack.

See what comes out of destroying _one_ person?

"Alright, there's the ship," Emilina interrupted. "Put the gun back and come back down so I can get some sleep. Tomorrow's my first day of school."

Shockwave climbed up the tree, avoiding some of the weak spots he managed to get earlier, and made it back to his ship. He again saw how large it was compared to him and made him feel like some sort of creature. Shockwave even imagined Starscream standing before him, laughing his spark out, making fun of the intel 'bot's size. Was this how Rumble and Frenzy felt, Soundwave's little cassettes? Hopefully he wouldn't be in this state so long to find out.

There was one part Shockwave didn't listen to, and that was "put the gun back." Instead, he stored it into that invisible realm of sub-space and climbed back down to make the girl think he placed it back with his other guns. Which were too large for him to use.

"Good boy!" Emilina joked. "Now let's get back home. And tell me the story!"

Ten minutes into walking in the forest and Emilina already had twigs stuck in her hair. Sarah and Garrett spent a while trying to prick them all out and comb out the rest. Shockwave just spent his time taking apart the old car in his new room and setting up a recharge berth. He thought it wouldn't be too hard, but the toughest part was finding some electricity that wouldn't cut much into the Mount's bill. But he needed energy, so he took out some of those saved up energon chips, smashed them together to make a long-lasting cube, and hooked it up to the berth. The cube would probably last for a month in the least.

"Shock-wave?" Emilina sang, coming into the room. Her hair was all combed out and she was already in her nightgown. The front end of her body leaned against the doorway and she had on a large, white, freshly cleaned smile. "Didn't we agree?"

Shockwave sighed and his optic curved to show an unseen smile. "I'm on my way," he said. Emilina heard and dashed upstairs to her room. Garrett asked why she was all jittery and she replied with the answer of a history-bedtime story. Interested in knowing more about Shockwave's alien background, he too ran into his sister's room and laid down on the bed, but over the covers. Shockwave came in the room and noticed the boy.

"He wants to hear it," Emilina explained.

"Good! Then I won't have to repeat myself!" the mech cheered. The brother and sister laughed along and waited as he sat himself on the bed. He started out by telling how Ultra Magnus and Megatron used to live together as equals, back from about ten million years.

"Ten _mill_ion?" Garrett emphasized. Dang, these guys could live long!

There was an artifact of great power called the All Spark that kept everything going and was said to create the first original Thirteen, from Primus himself.

"Were there any girls in that Thirteen?" Emilina asked, very curiously. Shockwave chuckled and said that there have been rumors. But since the data was so old, they didn't even know the names. He included the fact that there was a high possibly, since females were believed to be blessed with the power of the All Spark; they were the ones giving life.

In time, Megatron became greedy for its power and wanted it for himself, _all _for himself. Not just the Spark, but whatever he saw, whatever he walked across. He banded together his own army he called Decepticons. (Garrett shivered at the mention of it.) Anyone who were loyal or mad enough joined, but those loyal to Magnus stayed and protected it. Most of the females had ended up on the Autobot side, which angered Megatron all too much. He began a genocide against the females, killing whichever he saw. Some had survived, but remained hidden, to save their species.

In the battles of the Great War, the All Spark was lost, flung across to the unknown reaches of the galaxy. After four million years, the war rages on for the fight of control and power. Decepticons were banned from Cybertron, never to return again. Still today, Megatron and Ultra Magnus both search for the All Spark; one wanting to destroy, the other to protect.

"Whoa," Garrett said after a long breath. "That's some story."

"History, dear boy. History," Shockwave corrected. He stood up from the bed, Garrett doing the same. "Good night."

"Good night, Shock man," Garrett said, yawning and walking back to his room.

"Sweet dreams, Shockwave," Emilina smiled. The mech gave a slight nod and walked out of the room. He turned to see both the children's parents standing right there in front of he door.

"That's some history you got there, Shockwave," said Theodore, arms crossed. Sarah stood by his side, smiling.

"Sounds almost like a legend," she said.

"The usual line of generation; history turns legend, then legend becomes a myth," Shockwave answered. "But I know it is history. I've seen Megatron myself. Quite the power. Quite the insane."

Sarah giggled. Shockwave couldn't help but smile. Now he knew where Emilina got it all from.

"Get some sleep, big guy," Theodore continued. "You look like you might need it. How long where ya up there? Ten years?"

"Once I run an overnight diagnosis, I'll be able to tell you," the mech answered. "Good night." He walked down the steps and back into the garage. It seemed a whole lot better when he fixed up just half of it. Not as much dust and a lot more sophistication to it as well. He laid parallel on his berth and plugged in the wire that led to the energon cube. The surge slowly built up inside and made his optic feel heavier. For a short while he wondered if it was a good idea or not to tell the history to Garrett and Emilina. They seemed pretty intelligent for organic children and it almost looked like their caretakers where getting suspicions just a minute ago. Back on Cybertron, back when he was well known as Longarm, everyone was too busy to think about him for even a while and didn't bother to say if he was a spy. There _was_ _one_, though; a little, yellow youngling named Bumblebee, who almost blew his cover. Shockwave didn't want to show that he was the actual spy and tried to keep Bumblebee believing that it was Wasp, who could be his own brother. Hacking into Wasp's locker to plant his communicator was no problem. That was probably the only evidence the Autobots ever had. He hid himself so well in that time that there _was_ no evidence! His plan worked perfectly and nobody suspected anything from that point on.

Now he had to start all over with these humans. A clean slate. Here we go again…

xXx

Author's Note: Kinda funny how I twisted 'Bee into this...

Just to get out a laugh from you, me and a YouTube pal kept playing this roleplay on each other's pages. How the thing started was she (Sam, for the name) is supposed to be Thundercracker's fiancee on Sims. But them something happened where she was jumped in the shower and blames him for it all. So once I FINALLY got tired of seeing her attack the poor guy, I had to play both laywer and judge to prove that it wasn't him, and that it was Skywarp, the little perv. The trial went on for about, oh, I don't know...maybe six or seven hours. All Sam remebered seeing was a camera and black hands (which could be two SS Seekers or all the RJ [conehead] Seekers) At the end (and this was weird) I asked if there was anty chance a sec camera was in the bathroom (Sam attacked TC again...) and there was. Starscream played the tape (Skywarp watching with ever-so-wonderous eyes) and it turns out to be Megatron (which Sam didn't mind so much, apparently...)! Then an OC of Sam's jumped in with the question of "Then how'd you end up with the tape 'Warp?" That set me off, made me think he used a hologram projector, and nearly atatcked him until Mom made me go to bed...I hate Sundays.

So I'm still battling it out with Skywarp, and he keeps screaming at me that he didn't do it. He's close to begging for mercy (dur hur), and me and Sam keep posting up the roleplays to keep the story going. Now I just wanna ask her permission to post up the trial. Whaddya think? :)


	5. Jackdaw

Remember that trial I said? It's up and it's FALAIRIOUS! Yes, falairious is a word made up by Dad... funny+halairious...Anyway, hope this chapter goes pretty good!

.

Chapter V

Garrett was the first one to wake up that morning. Even though he didn't like the idea of going back to school, he was always the first to get up out of bed. Emilina, not so much. One time she slept in so late she barely made it to the end of second period at her school. It was quite entertaining, actually! It was the day her babysitter forgot to wake her up because she had slept in as well. Garrett carpooled with a friend and went by himself.

This time Garrett didn't care if she would kill him for doing this or not. He took an air horn he swiped from one of his old friends (who still didn't know it was missing) and walked into his sister's room. Quietly, he tiptoed over to the edge, put the horn near her ear and…

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Emilina nearly fell out of her bed and kicked around in response to the blast. She spotted her little alarm clock of a brother and tried to grab him as he ran out. Downstairs in the second garage, Shockwave was woken up by the horn and the sound of running footsteps and yelling as Emilina chased after Garrett. The young were so irritating.

"You're not supposed to just wake someone up like that!" Emilina screamed, reaching for a plush ball. She _would_'ve picked up something a little heavier, but she was afraid to break something. Now she wished she had that blaster gun she used to have. It used to be a potato shooter until one of her geeky friends remodeled it to shoot the pointy erasers. And let me tell you, those hurt when fired at you from a speed of thirty miles per hour! If you've got bruises, you know who and what to blame.

"Well, how else was I supposed to do it?" Garrett laughed, blocking the stuffed ball. Little brothers, most of the time, loved to irritate their sisters. In some opinions it's just some way to get the parents to see and started to think that the older sister started it. Emilina just never learned that yet.

"A shake on the shoulder, duh!" she screamed. Shockwave groaned. He had enough of this. The mech's joints creaked as he stood up from the berth and walked out. He saw the older girl chasing her little brother in circles around the couch. At one point, Garrett was at one end of the couch, Emilina at the other. She waited for her brother to make a left or a right, but whatever move he made, Emilina tried to follow.

"I'm telling Mom!" Emilina screamed. She ran off to the stairs, but Shockwave blocked her way. "Move, tin can!"

"You've already disturbed me, don't give the same torture to your parents." That single optic glowed brighter and the top gave a shallow V shape. "What is this all about?"

Both kids started shouting at once, trying to blame the other. Shockwave, feeling as though he was having a hangover, screeched an electronic note and made them both stop. He only hoped he didn't wake up their parents.

"You both are up, now give it a rest," he said. Garrett stuck a tongue in his sister's direction. "Garrett, don't be so stupid next time." The boy's face dropped and Emilina grinned. "Emilina, you're the oldest, so don't be so foolish as to fall for other motion such as your brother's. Now be quiet!"

The siblings slumped and walked to the kitchen to get some food. Garrett whispered to his sister "Since when did he become our dad?" Emilina shrugged and took a box of Trix form the cabinet.

Shockwave sighed. Younglings; the most annoying of any species. And those two gave him a reason why he didn't want any.

He shouldn't even be here to begin with. Shockwave was supposed to meet up with Megatron in another part of the Sol System, but then the engines failed to bring him and crashed. Over a few feet outside of Earth's atmosphere, gravity forced him down to that cursed soil. That diagnosis scan tested the small patches of rust on him and said that he was up in that tree for _twenty-five_ _Earth years_. One year he could probably deal with, and even five, but _twenty_-five? This bites…

"Hey! You took the last milk!" Garrett shouted. Shockwave had _just _opened the door to his room and hear them bickering again. He really didn't want to play referee right now.

"Stuff runs out, bro. Get used to it!" Emilina yelled. The mech figured he might as well leave this to their parents after all.

Finally, after an hour of hearing those two argue, they left to catch their bus to their schools. Shockwave rubbed his claws against his head to try and rub away that processor-ache. These humans didn't have enough high-grade on this planet to cure that rage he had building inside him. Slag, there probably _was _no high-grade on this planet.

Theodore was getting ready for a shift patrolling a tech company. He promised Shockwave that while he was there he would look for some spare parts and give them to him so the mech could fix himself up. Sarah, on the other hand, was getting ready to go to her school as well. Her class started at nine, and she didn't want to be late for the first day of college. She was trying out to be a chef, and since she ever thought of it, her kids have been teasing her about food.

As soon as they left, Shockwave went back to his ship. He kept falling down from the branches, and it angered him too much. He started making holes into the bark that he could grab onto and rock climbed up the tree. Though he was sure that might backfire someday when the children decided to climb up themselves and waltz around the craft. He would hurt them, but again with that government testing theory…

Everything looked so different from his new size. A lot darker, mind you, and also seemed more superior. He was seeing things from the Cassetteicons point of view and he admitted he hated it. Made him feel out of power. He tried imagining the other Decepticons around him and staring down at him, just to get the feel of it. Blitzwing started laughing crazily at him and Starscream just stood there, trying to hold it in. As for Megatron, and this was as accurate as Shockwave could put it, glared at his spy. The mech would have the image of Megatron destroy him on the spot, but there was a chance of simply getting kicked out instead. Either way, Shockwave felt totally useless.

"Lord Megatron, I'm sorry…" he practiced out. He felt like such a fool doing this. Nothing was as embarrassing as this. The grey-blue mech kept trying to remember that Frenzy and Rumble weren't turned down by the Decepticons, so why would he? Still…still…

_Rawc!_

Shockwave flinched at the sound. He turned to see a black bird perched on a branch just outside the ripped-open side of the ship. The mech walked up to it and held out his clawed hand slowly. The bird studied the hand or a bit, decided it was safe, then stood on one of his claws. Shockwave brought his hand back to take a better look at it.

"You're not afraid of me either, are you?" he sighed. The raven cawed again to respond. The mech gave an airy laugh and stroked the bird, neck to back. The raven seemed to enjoy that and cooed a little. Shockwave gave a slight, undetected smile. He didn't know how, but his fear of Megatron and the other laughing Decepticons faded away as he kept looking at the bird.

The raven stared at Shockwave for a while, as if it wanted to say something to him. The intel 'bot knew he was probably going insane, but the bird kept staring at him and even stretched out his neck to try and pass on its information. The bird decided to try a physical communication and flapped its wings to lift off of Shockwave's claw and towards the branch. Its back was turned to him and head pointed in the directions of the suburbs. The mech stepped forward and kept looking at the bird to try and understand. The raven snapped its head to him, then back at the houses. Shockwave gazed into the same direction, then heightened his optic sensors to get a better look.

"_This looks like a good house_," said a man standing in the Mounts' backyard. He had another man with him, and they were both dressed in black.

"_The family here is new_," said the partner. "_I saw them move in just a couple ah weeks ago._"

"_Hmph. Welcome to the neighborhood, then_." With that said, he broke down the door.

Shockwave snapped back to place and looked at the bird. It looked right back at him with golden eyes.

"Should I really?" he asked. The raven nodded its head once, then flew away. Shockwave stood motionless for a second, thinking how the bird could possibly have the knowledge to tell him anything. Birds were much more stupid than humans, weren't they? Maybe there was more to this planet than he knew, just like how the humans had no idea about _him_.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed. Shockwave jumped out the edge of the ship, transformed into his Cybertronian tank mode, and rolled off.



"Look at all this glass! Is that a swan?" said one of the thieves. He lightly touched it, then checked his finger. "Just a little dust, but nothin' a rag can't handle."

"C'mon, they gotta have money _some_where in this joint!" the other said. "Yo, Jimmy, got any ideas?"

"Try under the parents' bed er somethin'," said the one called Jimmy. "People usually hide their dough under there."

His partner ran up the steps to look for the money. Jimmy stayed downstairs and walked around to find something good. He picked out a couple of the glass decorations, a few pieces of jewelry that laid about, and snuck into the kitchen just to get a bite.

Once he was done, he took a bag out from his pocket and waved it up and down to the air inside. It expanded into a garbage bag and he started stuffing his treasures inside. His partner came back down with a few wallets in his hands.

"The kids don't have much," he said.

"Keep it anyway, Ken," Jimmy said. "Nothin' much of value, but they're pretty good I guess. C'mon, les go out back so no one sees us."

_You mind putting the objects back in place? _said a voice.

Both thieves had flinched and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Who are ya?!" Ken shouted to the air.

_Do you really want to know?_

"Where are ya?" Jimmy growled.

_Some distance away. My voice is tapped into the security systems. I can even update it from my position. Now I suggest that you put everything back before I started installing a few null rays._

"Come on out, ya pussy!" Ken yelled. Now he wished he hadn't as soon as he felt a shock hit his back. He turned around to see a prod sticking out of a security camera and pointed towards him.

_I can do much worse, human._

"Human?" Jimmy said, confused. "Oh Jesus, it's a machine! The entire system's alive!"

_Put everything back in its original position before I BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!_

Jimmy ordered Ken to put the money back while he stayed downstairs to put up the glass and jewelry where he remembered. He took out that glass swan statue and tried to hide it in his cat until he felt something on his back. He slowly turned his head around to find a tall, blue-grey robot with an angry red eye glaring right at him. The large gun on his left arm aimed to his back.

"All of it," Shockwave growled. Jimmy, without taking his eyes off the 'bot, put the swan back on the tabletop. He turned his body around so that the gun was now pointing at his chest. Ken came back running down the stairs and looked at his partner.

"Was wrong?" he asked. Jimmy grabbed hold of Ken's chin to turn it at the robot. The thief's mouth went wide open.

"If you have any thoughts about calling the authorities, get rid of it. The man of the house is a police officer himself."

"You're the guy on the security system," Ken breathed. Shockwave fired a single shot, but it hit the wall behind. The aim was pretty close, enough to singe Ken's face.

"That was only a low-heat blast," Shockwave grinned. "Would you like a taste of what my true limits are?"

"We--we're good," Jimmy gasped. He patted Ken on the shoulder and they started making their way to the back door. "C'mon, let's go." And as soon as their backs were turned, Shockwave took another blast at both of their rears, leaving the back of their pants burned.

"And never come back!" Shockwave shouted after them.

_Ca-rawc!_

The mech looked up to see the same raven circling above, watching the two thugs run off into the forest. It flew down and landed on his shoulder. They looked at each other for quite some time.

"Thanks for telling me, Jackdaw," Shockwave chuckled.

_Crawck!_

xXx

Author's Note: Please comment on Shockwave's heroics. Spoiler: Jackdaw's a character I'm planning to put in my threequel of _Maximals_.


	6. Suicide Hotline

Chapter VI

Theodore rolled up in his police car later that day; probably around three in the afternoon. The kids were supposed to be home by four, since they had to ride the school bus. It wasn't much of a day to him. All he did was stand guard at some chain restaurant that received a message that they would get robbed. And, like Officer Mount predicted, it was just some gang of teenage boys playing a prank on another poor soul. One of the greatest flaws in humanity now was how people acted these days. Especially the teenagers…

Shockwave did what he could to clean up the place. He couldn't fix that one large, dark spot in the wall that he caused to scare the robbers and there was no way he would try to paint over it. For one, there was a high chance he would mess up because of those claws for fingers; second, he couldn't find any white paint to match the wall. So he had to leave it there and figured he might as well tell the family the truth since there was no other reason for that dark circle.

The officer got out of his car and locked it as he strolled up to the front door. He walked inside and shouted "I'm home! Anyone…here…?" He stared at the large black spot. "Shockwave!"

The mech was sitting in his room and pretended to ignore him. He had practice with maintaining his spark rate in some situations where he had to explain, so he was able to remain calm as the policeman stormed in.

"Shockwave, what the hell happened to my living room?!"

Not looking away from the computer screen he was staring at, Shockwave answered "Would you believe me if I said two young and senseless men were in here trying to steal everything that seemed treasurable to them?"

Theodore's eyes were wide and he had to wait for his heart to go back into place. "What?" he said, a little soft.

"Two, stupid, unreasonable, but smart enough to listen to me, boys where in this house trying to take precious items. Does that summarize it enough for you, sir?" He still didn't look away from the screen and kept typing in data that the man couldn't understand.

"Robbers in my house…!" he said, running his fingers through his hair. "We haven't even been here for a full month and we already have people coming in and…Dear God!"

"You're lucky I'm here," Shockwave said matter-of-factly. "All thieves are the same; you hold them at gunpoint and they'll listen to you."

Theodore chuckled. _Of course they would listen to you, you're a robot! _he wanted to say. But he'd rather not. He had a long day and would do anything for a nap about now. The man walked out, leaving Shockwave to whatever he was doing and hiked up to his own room. He felt his back crack a little as he straightened it out flat against the bed. His back hurt a slight much, but then eased a bit.

For a little while, and a little while only, he wondered about Shockwave for a bit, and what his kids said when they introduced them. They said he wasn't his "normal size." If that wasn't how tall he really was, then how big _was _the guy? Was he four feet tall, or four _hundred _feet tall? It was definitely something to think about, but Theodore chose not to at this point. He just wanted to lay back and fall asleep to let the cares of the morning go away.

Emilina sat in the middle of the bus with no one to sit next to. Of course there was no one; it was a rare thing to have a new friend on the first day sit on the same bus as you. Usually that came until the fourth or fifth week of school. But still, at least she made _a _friend in school. A girl named Tiffany Griffin. She was close as Emilina could get to being one of the popular kids. Tiffany had friends, her friends had friends, and their friends knew everybody. She might even become famous because of these people.

As for Garrett, he already had a girl wanting to talk to him. He was sitting at the front of the bus and the girl was across in another seat, staring at him. She was waiting for him to turn his head so she could flash a smile at him and get him to blush. But the boy tried to hide his face away from her. The silence had killed him and knowing that someone was staring at you was one the weirdest feelings ever. He gave up and turned his had to her to look. She smiled at him, tilted her head a bit, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Lola Banes," she said, her tone fluffy and irresistible. "What's your name?"

"Garrett," he replied, reaching a hand across to shake. "Garrett Mount."

Lola shook hands with him. "You mind if I sit next to you?"

"Oh, not at all!" he said. Lola grabbed her backpack and switched seats once the bus hit a red light. Red lights never lasted long, so she had to move fast. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm in eighth. You?"

"Same. Hey, don't you think that the sixth graders have gotten smaller or what?"

"I know! Every time I see one I think I'm in Oz…"

They continued their conversation, with Emilina hearing everything they were saying. She wished she had someone do the same thing Lola did to her brother. She wanted someone that gave a small hint that they liked her and want to talk to her. But all the cute teenage guys in high school were either gay or taken.

After forty minutes, they got off at their stop, and it seemed that Lola lived in their same neighborhood. The whole time back home Garrett and Lola talked. It was driving Emilina insane how she could think how her brother would get all the attention and she was as invisible as the girl from the Fantastic Four. It made her feel all too lonely.

"See ya, Lola," Garrett said as she turned a corner. Emilina ran the rest of the way to the house and stomped up to her room. She slammed the door hard, jumped into her bed, and screamed into the pillow.

Underneath Shockwave could hear the angry steps of the girl and sighed.

"Typical femme," he groaned. He tried focusing on the program he was working on the computer. The intel wanted to make enough energy to power his ship and possibly try to make himself to his regular size, but it seemed slagging near impossible to turn him back. Everything was too out of place to try and turn him back now. But Shockwave was determined to go back.

He started hearing strong thumps above him, coming from Emilina's room, and he had no choice but to go and see what was wrong before she tried killing herself. He closed the program and walked calmly up to her room. Garrett walked in and followed him up the stairs.

"What did you say to her?" Shockwave growled.

"Why does everyone assume that everything is _my _fault?" the boy emphasized. Shockwave chuckled and knocked on Emilina's door.

"Go away!" her voice shouted through the wood. "I'm trying to kill myself."

"Can you say hormones?" Garrett mumbled. Shockwave ignored him (and the urge to hit him).

"Emilina, why are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because no one loves me, so why am I even alive?!" _Thump._

"What the slag are you even _do_ing?"

"My head, wall. Connect the dots!" _Thump. Thump._

"Suicide hotline!" Garrett joked. "1-800-DON'T-DO IT!"

"That's it. Open this door!" Shockwave bellowed.

"NO!"

"Open it or I'll blast it down!"

Garrett put a hand on his shoulder. "You break it you buy it, dude."

The tall mech growled and jiggled the door knob. "Open this door, Emilina!"

Theodore woke up suddenly and groaned. He didn't feel like going through with this after a long day of disappointment. He crawled out of the bed and walked down the hallway to where his son and the mech were.

"What is it now?" he groaned.

"Sis is trying to commit suicide," Garrett said simply. Shockwave continued to bang on the door, his optic ridging down to show his frustration. Theodore reached into his pocket and scrambled to get the key. He pushed Shockwave out of the way and opened the door. Emilina thumped her head to the wall one more time and stepped back lazily. Her dad ran to her and caught her before she could fall down to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he said.

"No one loves me anymore, so why even bother with me?" she grumbled.

"It's not worth it!" _The rebellious teenage years. It was bound to happen sooner or later._

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone when I--"

"Don't even say it!" Shockwave roared. Although he wouldn't mind seeing a human's desperate attempt at killing themselves, he was just tired of hearing the screaming and the drama. "For the last time, killing yourself is the worst option your reckless mind would think of. Now stop crying and bashing your processor into the wall and shut up." With that said, he walked back down the stairs to his room, leaving three humans frozen for words.

"Restless and stupid, that's all they'll ever be," Shockwave snarled to himself. He didn't bother working on getting energy, he just laid down in the sloppy berth made out of car plating. "If this is the everyday life of humans, I wonder what the next day will be like…"

As soon as everyone had left, Emilina sat down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling fan. The first five minutes, it didn't bother her to look at it. Ten minutes, she tried making her eyes follow a single plane. Fifteen minute mark and she was dizzy as someone with a weak stomach that just went on the tallest roller coaster in the world. She turned over to the side and looked at a picture that sat on the desk next to her bed.

Judging by the clothes, it was back when Emilina was a tomboy and decided that those girls wearing tons of makeup were a bad crowd. Now her mind had told her everything different and made her into the kind of girl her old self had detested the most.

She slithered under the covers and tried to snuggle up against her pillow (though that's hard to do when you've just tried to kill yourself). She wanted to make her head stop pounding due to the blows she put on herself and put another pillow over her head. It didn't seem to work, so she took it back off.

"Em?" her mom said, opening the door. "Emmy, you okay?"

"Not really…" the girl groaned.

"I heard what happened, sweetie," Sarah said in a light tone. "Trust me, I felt the same thing around sophomore year."

Emilina groaned louder. "Is this going to be another one of your 'when I was young' stories?"

"Yes, and they always make you feel better, don't they?"

"I guess… What happened, Ma?"

Sarah went on about how it was her high school year of tenth grade and she still didn't have any boyfriends picked out yet. All her of her friends had told her they already had some, the numbers ranging from two to seven. One day she caught her friend kissing her boyfriend and started thinking why she was the only one being ignored. Mad and depressed, Sarah ran off to skip school, thinking why she was so invisible. She was pretty, right? Then how come her friends have had all the attention? And as soon as she turned to a corner down and alley, someone stopped her.

"Where you going?" he said, almost mumbling.

"I was just--"

"Skipping school?" He chuckled. "Same here. What's your reason?"

"Boyfriend deprived…"

"Then you and me can relate," he said, smiling. "I've got a case of girlfriend rundown."

"Wait a second," Emilina interrupted. "Who was this guy, anyway?"

Sarah smiled at her daughter. She didn't have to say anything and the black-haired girl's mouth flew open.

"That was _Dad_?" she gasped.

"That was Theo, yep. He skipped school for a day the same reason I did. We just started talking and felt happier with each word until we realized how stupid we were to leave in the first place. He walked me back and he went his own way to a different school. I didn't see him until college."

Emilina felt sluggish and tried to hide herself with the covers. "Lucky duck, you…"

"But don't even try skipping school just to see if some guy of your dreams is in an alleyway." With a laugh, she kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead. "Just sleep it out. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."

Sarah left the room and turned off the lights on her way out. Emilina curled deeper into the covers and tried closing her eyes. What seemed almost immediately, her mind gave her a dream…one that terrified the living light out of her…

xXx

Author's Note: What Sarah was trying to say is that you won't be able to find Mister or Misses For You _right _when you get into high school. It might take a while.


	7. Hope

It's been a long time, huh? Sorry, school was killing me, I kept RPing with a friend (who is miraculously helping me with my Maximal stories), and I'm also lazy... So please enjoy this chapter, I know it's short!

* * *

Chapter VII

She was there, inside the ship, inside Shockwave's ship. She expected it to be broken, covered in vines, littered with twigs, the way she had seen it, but it was clean. Emilina knew right away that this was a dream just by the superior maintenance done. From the feel of the atmosphere she could even tell she wasn't in the right time period. Everything was alien.

The sound of an alarm blared into her eardrum to break her thoughts. The room flashed red and she heard someone shuffling behind the door next to her. She wanted to hide, but she was afraid. Afraid to move, afraid of getting caught, and afraid to die. The door moved anyway and she was only a little scared of who was coming out.

Shockwave ran to the controls, passing above Emilina. He shouted to the system several times with negative responses. He switched it to manual and grabbed controls to steer clear out of what seemed to be a forceful pull. The girl grabbed onto a bar like it was life and waited and watched to see what would happen.

"Blast it all!" the mech grunted. "This is what I get for having those Constructicons build a ship from scratch. While drunk!" He muttered a few more curses while something thudded against the ship, almost making it turn to the side and tip over. Emilina grasped the bar even tighter and started praying to God that it really was a dream; it felt all too real.

"Emmy! Time to get up!"

The voice broke through her dream and she snapped her eyes open. She was about to scream until she realized she was safe in her bed, away from the chaos of falling and possibly dying.

"Didn't you hear me, Emilina? Dinner's on!"

"I…I'm comin'." She stood up slowly from her bed and lazily walked over to the door. Her brother ran like a cheetah past her when he opened it and she was moving like a snail in comparison. When she got down there she was a little surprised seeing Shockwave there. She still couldn't believe a robot was living in the house…and he was fixing the security cameras.

"I gotta thank you, Shockie," Garrett said, chomping on a piece of turkey. "If those guys had took my X-box I would've hunt them down."

"And do what?" the mech asked, smiling to himself.

"Uh…" The boy looked away. "Dang, ah don't know…All I know is that I'll hurt them if--Wait, they might have guns…"

"See what Halo does to ya?" Sarah grumbled. Garrett stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking, but his dad caught sight of it and slapped him lightly on the back of his head.

"Mom, how long was I asleep?" Emilina asked as she got herself a plate.

"Just about an hour," she answered. "You sleep like a fricking baby, you know that? I walked in and forgot that you were even in there! As for your brother here, he snores like a tractor."

"Thank you for your kind words, Mom," Garrett said sarcastically, taking a bit of food off his fork.

Shockwave finished his work and walked outside without saying anything to the family. He still wanted nothing to do with them and hoped he would be back in his size sooner than later. Even when he was there for a day they treated him like a friend. _I bet if I was my true size they would think twice about me _he always thought. He had known things that were smaller than him to be afraid, like some of the animals he had seen while he was walking in the forest. A deer shot its head up, but once he looked at it with a glowing optic it jumped away. That was the trouble with organics. They had the infamous fight-or-flight reaction. Normally they chose the flight, but it was always for the stupidest reasons they would choose to fight. Such as their precious ways of war. He had seen that for years humans have been fighting each other over land and territory. Actually, it was since the beginning of mankind that they had been fighting. Whatever they wanted they wanted to get it; greed was a source of war.

The mech made it back to his ship and tried everything to climb through the tree without thinking about how his weight effected the tree branches. He would have to find out later a better way to get up there without going through problems. As soon as he reached up to the floor of his ship he saw something waiting for him.

Jackdaw.

The raven's head tilted as he came up and he stared back at it.

"Have you been waiting on me?" he asked, knowing that it was stupid since the bird could not talk. Instead it flapped its wings and flew over to a control panel at the front of the ship and cawed. Shockwave took it that the bird wanted him to see something for it tapped its talons on the panel several times and looked at him. He climbed his way up to it and brushed the dirt and vines from the panel, receiving a bit of hope in that spark of his.

A faint red glow came from the gadget, letting him know there was still a hint of life in the machine. But the primary computer was still down due to a lot of damage from his crash. All he needed to do was reboot it. He wouldn't be able to start the ship's engines, no, but perhaps a help signal was all he needed to get off this planet and go home, back to Cybertron…back to the Decepticons.

"I shall return later," he said to the bird, but mostly to himself. He jumped off the controls, climbed down from the tree, and ran back to the house to see if that sad excuse of a computer in his room would be enough for at least a small surge to reach the ship's panel.

"Dude, where's the fire?" Garrett said as the mech ran through the house. He stood at his computer and typed wildly on it, seeing if the control panel's weak signal might be detected by the computer.

"C'mon you piece of scrap," he growled at it. "Work, slag it! Work!" He didn't notice, but Emilina was standing the doorway with her father and both were watching him curiously. Shockwave hooked himself up to the computer to see if it would help strengthen its capacity and it seemed to work. He locked onto the ship's signal and tried to send a beacon through. It was difficult seeing as though even the keyboard wasn't as advanced as what he was used to on Cybertron. He only hope that the Decepticons would find his signal and understand it before he became too acquainted with the humans.

The signal found its way through. Shockwave sighed and fell backwards on the floor, laughing softly at himself and in hope of returning home. "Thank Primus."

"What was that all about?" Theodore asked.

"A distress beacon," the mech answered. "I sent one to the Autobots so I may return home."

"You don't wanna stay?" Emilina whined.

"It's his own choice, sweetheart," Theodore said. "The guy wants to go home, let him."

Shockwave looked at Emilina's face. He'd seen something similar to that before. He remember this nurse bot named Red Alert who cared too much for life and always cried when she found out something was dead. Emilina's face reminded him of seeing her cry.

"Well," he started, "the beacon won't reach them for a while, depending on distance…I might be here for some time."

Emilina's face turned from a frown into a bright smile and tried to hold in the happiness. Shockwave couldn't help but smile back, his lower optic ridge curving.

"Thanks Shockwave!" she said. "You're my best friend!"

"C'mon, Em," Theodore said. "You guys have school tomorrow." He led her up to her room, leaving Shockwave on the floor.

The mech was still staring at the spot that Emilina had been. Did she really mean that?

"_You're my best friend!"_

"Mother fragging…!" he groaned, slapping a clawed hand to his helm. "I'm in deep slag…"

xXx

Author's Note: Poor ol' thing! *huggles Shockie*  
Shock: Get the frag off me....


	8. Gunpoint

I worked about a week or so on this! You knew this was coming!  
For name pronounciations: Tyleka (tie-LEE-kah)

* * *

Chapter VIII

_It had been two months since Shockwave's appearance to the Mounts. He still didn't get a signal from his fellow Decepticons and now he was trying to figure out why on Cybertron was Emilina around him so much? It couldn't be that "love" thing she discussed earlier when they were watching some dramatic movie. He only hoped that it wouldn't affect his thoughts on leaving her for dead when or if the Decepticons would find his signal beacon…_

"No, please, mercy!" Shockwave cried. "You can't leave me alone with these two barbarians!"

"Barbarians?" Theo said, eyebrow raised. "Shockwave, they're just kids. All you have to do is baby-sit them for a week."

"I'd rather be held at laser-point and forced to eat the slag in the gutter!" the mech opposed. "Once you step servo out of this house they'll start acting like a bunch of animals. I can't handle that another time!"

"Sure you can," Sarah said. "One look at you while you're pissed can get them to shut up and walk up to their rooms. Or at least just shy away from ya."

Shockwave whined (a rare moment). He didn't want to deal with two teenagers... He could probably handle Garrett since he was also a mech, but Emilina? She was an over-dramatic femme as far as he could tell. From all the sites he read on the Internet and the news he watched, Em, being a minor, was in danger of a mech taking her innocence whether she liked it or not. He would hate to have to go to her parents and say that their daughter was bearing a child. He would be kicked out and then they would disconnect his beacon signal; stranding him on this Primus-forsaken planet.

So many things could go wrong with baby-sitting.

Y

Emilina and Garrett had met a lot of friends in short time over the last two months. Emilina was starting to get the hang of being a popular girl and Garrett became the same old ladies' man as he was in his last school. He got so close to Lola that his sister was teasing him about them being boyfriend and girlfriend already. They didn't really go on any dates, but Garrett said he at least wanted to try. Emilina thought, since their parents were going out of town, that they should host a party at their house.

"Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?" Garrett commented. "Shockwave. He's kinda strict on rules, don't you think?"

"And each time we make noise he gets pissed…" Em mumbled. "But what if it's just a couple of friends?"

"Have you ever watched the movies?! A few will turn into a thousand! Talk about population explosion!"

The older sibling groaned and stared at the space in front of her. All the kids known widely around school usually threw a party. If she hosted one while she was only new, she figured it would definitely boost her popularity.

"You think we could sneak one?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, when Shockwave's sleeping, we can throw the party."

"Don't you think the sound would wake him?"

"We'll lock him in his room! He wouldn't dare break a thing in the house."

"He'll tell Mom and Dad, you know."

"So? Won't it be worth it?"

Garrett shrugged. "I guess."

"Then start making your guest list!"

They waited for about a week to come up with the right time to at least try and ask Shockwave for permission and formed a list of people to invite.

A week later, after they got home and did the normal things (eating a snack, did homework, and ate dinner), Emilina saw that Shockwave was washing the dishes. She tried to hold back a giggle so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. She walked up to him with hands behind her back and eyes shining to the light to add to her innocence.

"Shockwave, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," he said, not taking his gaze off the plates.

"Well, I was wondering… could me and Garrett host a party?"

He looked at her without expression.

"Friday night, though. It'll only be a few people!"

"I've heard enough of what happens when teenagers host their parties. Things always get out of hand."

She stared at him and blinked her eyes twice.

"That means no."

"Aww, come on, Shockie!" she whined. "Everyone else has had a party at their place!"

"All households are different, Emilina," he answered, putting a plate aside to dry and grabbed another to wash. "I've been living in this one long enough to know that your parents would give you the same answer."

"But--"

"I don't much care that your other friends have had parties! You're not hosting one Friday!"

She glared at him and then tried the routine look of making her eyes widen and her lower lip stick out.

"Put your mouth back into place, girl, you look horrid."

She glared again. "It's called a puppy-dog look. It's supposed to make you feel sympathy!"

He stopped washing the dishes and pointed a claw at her, making her squeak.

"Listen, Mount, I am not in the mood for your games. That look probably worked when you were a runt, but you're mature. Start acting like it for once."

All she could do was stare at the glowing optic that curved a bit at the top. By his tone she could tell he was trying not to scream at her. She heard that tone a lot since the beginning of the school year, and it usually ended with--

"Go to your room."

Emilina did as she was told and ran upstairs, leaving Shockwave to the rest of his chore. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed one of her friends.

"Tyleka? No dice… The guard dog said no."

"_Aww, dammit, man! I haven't been to a party in a month; I thought I was finally going to one this time!_"

"Hey, it ain't my fault! He's too stubborn!"

"_What's his name an' address? I swear I would get Elijah to beat him up to get that party!_"

Elijah was Tyleka's boyfriend since eighth grade. He was a tough kid, no doubt; he was suspended from school for a week for punching a guy and almost killing him. The parents sued him and everything. But he was no match for the Mounts' babysitter.

"Yeah, I wish him luck," she answered. "The guy's like from the Marines or something. Specially trained."

"_More like Special Ed.! Why won't he let us have no dang party?_"

"He says it'll cause a disaster. You know, adults."

"_Ugh, I wish they'd keep mindin' their own business!_"

Emilina wanted to say "Their house is pretty much their business too" but instead came out "I know, right? Parents ruin everything! Listen, I'll try to see if we can still have the party. The dog's a heavy sleeper sometimes."

"_Just drug him_."

"I ain't druggin' no rob-- Marine dude! My parents would kill me on the spot!" _Not to mention it would be hard to drug someone like Shockwave…_

"_Do whatever it takes to get the party. Otherwise, you're dead ta us._" Tyleka hung up. Emilina stood there with her cell phone still close to the ear, listening to the mocking dial tone. After a few minutes she ended her line and sat down on the edge of her bed. She worked hard to earn her place among the popular group, and now she didn't feel like losing it.

Although, that was her new preppy side telling her to have the party. Her artistic, crazy, tomboy-ish side that was lost months ago was trying to come back and shout "Cancel! Danger! Cancel the party!" through a megaphone. Of course, like always, she ignored it.

They waited until Shockwave was good and asleep to set up for the party. Garrett said he invited about five of his friends and Lola and they probably invited some more people. Emilina said she only invited three since she knew the word would spread. And that was exactly what had happened.

What was ten grew to be about thirty, and that was all the house could hold. Some others decided to go to the backyard (and make out) and others were upstairs (Garrett and Emilina locked every single door that would cause two lustful teens to enter). They hoped and prayed that the music wouldn't be too loud, but later on they realized they were more concerned about the items on shelves that would break by just a shove into it. Now they were regretting looking that fact over.

Garrett walked off as soon as he saw Lola walk in the door and sat down next to her on the couch. Emilina could tell that they liked each other just by how they looked. Garrett sat with an arm around her on the edge of the couch and smiling; Lola couldn't even keep still, she didn't know which position she should be in for him. She tried not to seem too obvious, but yet she didn't want to look like she was easy to get. The world of women was complicated, even to fellow women sometimes.

Emilina walked around and drifted between groups of people to talk to. She met up with Tyleka, who congratulated her for being able to throw the party and she saw the tall, bulky Elijah standing next to her and smiling. (If you wanted to make him happy do anything you can or are able to do!)

After saying hello to several people she took a break and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Everyone seemed to have avoided that area, so it was the closest she would get to peace and quiet. But that ended when a boy walked in.

His name was Lorenzo. Emilina knew him by just staring at him in gym class. He was the athletic type of guy, strong and quick, an half the girls he passed would either stare or giggle to themselves as they admired him. She nearly blushed as he came into the kitchen.

_God damn it! Of all people, _he _comes?! _she thought.

"Hey, aren't you Emilina Mount?"

She froze at the sound of his voice behind her. He sounded on his way to mature, but it was sexy enough for a girl to faint. She turned slowly to look at him and opened her soda can.

"Y-yeah…?" she stuttered. "How do you… know me?"

"I've seen you a lot, and Jasmine talks about you sometimes."

Emilina knew Jasmine Trill. She always gossiped about people whether it was good or bad. She afraid to ask which method Jasmine used when she told Lorenzo about her.

"She does?"

"A few times. At first I didn't know if she was just trying to talk to me, but then she showed me a picture of you and…" He stopped.

Emilina felt a blush coming on. "And?"

"I like you."

Her heart skipped about three beats and stared at him. Did he really mean it, or was he playing a practical joke like most the jocks do? She turned her head away just in case.

"Like me, or love me?" she said.

"What would you say if I said love?"

Shockwave groaned at the sound of the bass in the living room. Primus, how are two children able to create such racket?! He got up slowly from the berth, rubbing his helm to excuse the sleepiness and walked to the door. He was both afraid and anxious to see what was going on with those two, but as soon as he opened the door his optics snapped open. Teenagers everywhere.

Slowly his shock had turned into anger and focused more on the thought that the two children had disobeyed him. As soon as he caught attention from the partygoers, they stopped and stared at him with a word said, letting the music be the loudest thing in the house. Shockwave walked over to the stereo and unplugged it, allowing the house to go dead silent. He looked around for two faces.

"Emilina Jane! Garrett Robert! Front and center!" he shouted. Garrett made a little noise while getting off the couch (away from Lola) and had every eye stare at him as he approached the mech. He kept his head down, scared that if he looked up the eye of the tall Cybertronian was going to form a laser beam.

"Where is your sister?" he growled.

The boy only shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his head slowly.

Shockwave looked around for any sign of Emilina. "You better come out, young lady! Before I give you what you call Tartarus!"

Lorenzo and Emilina were hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. They _were _about to kiss until they heard everyone go silent and Em automatically knew why.

"Who's that out there?" Lorenzo asked. He still didn't get a good look at Shockwave. "Your dad or somethin'?"

"Worse, he's my babysitter."

"Emilina!" Shockwave bellowed again. "Your parents are just a call away! I can tell them know or you can give up!"

She sighed and decided she had no choice. It was bad enough Shockwave had to find out, but her parents? Her parents would kill her and bury her for sure. She stood up with Lorenzo and the jock looked straight at the mech, his eyes going wide. He was about to ask questions but he was in too much shock. Emilina walked to Shockwave an kept her head down as her brother did.

Shockwave crossed his arms. "Did you invite these people?"

They had no choice but to tell the truth; they nodded.

"After I unambiguously told you not to?"

"What's unambiguously mean?" Garrett asked. Shockwave only glared at him.

"Yes, sir…" Emilina answered.

"Get them out."

One brave soul, Elijah, had enough guts to take a step forward and blurt "An' what if we don't!" Shockwave smirked and transformed into his tank mode, scaring the be-Jesus out of them.

"OUT!" he shouted. Almost instantly they started running out of the house screaming and some grabbing the ones from the backyard. The teens upstairs finally saw that the party was over and ran out as well. When everyone was gone, Shockwave transformed back and looked at the mess they had left behind.

He looked to the last two standing and he pointed to the ground. "Clean this up."

"That's not fair!" Garrett complained. "This is too much work!"

"You want unfair?" Shockwave growled. He got closer, shadow forming over the smaller boy. "If I had said yes to this party and not help you with this, that would be unfair. What this is now is you two suffering the consequences of not obeying an elder. Now, your parents are coming back in the morning, I suggest you get started." He walked back to the garage to get the sleep that was taken away.

"I think we better start with the easiest," Emilina suggested. Garrett looked around. Cups, food, paper; anything that had to do with a party was everywhere.

"Which would be…?"

"Cups…

"And the hardest?"

"Juice and soda stains…"

"I call cups!"

The Mounts entered their house in the morning the next day. They half expected their house to be messier than when they left it, but as they got inside…

"Holy hell…" Theo whispered.

"Kids!" Sarah shouted. Both of them shot up from their sleeping spots on the couch and ran up to their parents.

"Yeah!" they said at once.

"Look at this house!" their mother exclaimed. "It's gorgeous!" She walked around, admiring how clean everything was. She hadn't come home to a clean house in ten years.

"How did you guys…?!" Theo trailed off. His mouth was gaping low and his eyes were as wide and round as an eight ball.

"Shockwave told us to," Garrett said, figuring it was the best excuse besides having a wild party.

"Man, give that guy credit for persuasive skills! Where is he?"

"Probably still sleeping, or just waking up," Emilina said. Theo walked to Shockwave's room and slightly opened the door. The mech was sitting on the edge of his berth and looked up as he saw the face of the police officer. We welcomed him in.

"How'd you get my kids to do all that work?"

"Simple. I did what every parent wished to do for their children to clean." He flashed an unseen yet wide grin. "I held them at gunpoint."


	9. To Lie is to Survive

You don't have to read this over again. I'm sure your memory will jog as you go.

I know you guys missed me! God freaking damn, it's been two years! I promise to work on my stories more over this summer. I've got nothing to do but learn to drive, draw stuff, and continue my outdated stories. :) You may find my vocabulary's been tweaked. Thank you, super tough AP English teacher.

Now for this chapter I decided since it's been so long I need to introduce the true plot. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter IX

Shockwave retreated back into his little garage to get away from the humans. Primus, he did not care what anyone said; humans were small, fleshy, weaker versions of Cybertronians. There was not much of a difference. What Shockwave could not take was that he was stuck with a specie of lower intelligence. Where were the Decepticons? Did they not know he was stranded here? He was ranked among the highest so surely they would have at least a bit of concern for his well-being… and sanity for that matter.

Though he knew that organics were meant to be hated and looked down on as disgusting low-lifes, he could not help but feel that he had actually cared about them. He prevented Emilina from killing herself, acted as both children's parental unit while the others were away, and even stopped a few robbers from taking everything in the house. Did he actually care for these vermin? Megatron would surely kill him for even doing these small acts of kindness.

"All for survival, my lord," he muttered as if the Decepticon commander could hear his thoughts. "That's why I do this. I am holding on until you get here."

He sat down and stared at the old computer though it was turned off, looking at his reflection. He still looked the same if he had been several feet taller, yet still felt small. He looked at his surroundings, at the dusty shelves, the walls that darkened from lack of consideration, the cracks in the old flooring, the car that he tore apart, even gave the spider webs attention in nearly every corner of the room. For the first time since he was in the Academy, he felt like cleaning something up.

Shockwave turned back to the computer and hoped with all of his will and faith that it would work. He fixed the screen, the inside of the monitor, changed a few wires; it _should_ work, by Primus! He closed his solitary optic and pressed button. He heard the electronic hiss of life and smiled, if it really could be called a smile. By the All Spark, it worked! Quickly he set up a beacon for any Decepticons to obtain. The computer was primitive and probably had a limited range, even with Shockwave's tune-ups. Better to try and find out than never try and live the rest of his life on this forsaken planet.

.:**This is Decepticon Intelligence Officer Shockwave. Respond immediately.**:.

Send.

The lights flickered as the message moved through radio waves into the sky. Whoops. Maybe Cybertronian technology was a bit too strong for this house to take… No matter. As long as the residence was still standing and the humans stayed out of his way, everything would work out fine.

Emilina had spent the last thirty minutes brushing her hair. She was not getting ready for anything, or dolling herself up for nothing, she was just lost in thought. The main thing on her mind was Shockwave, of course, he was worth being thought about. Her concern was what she had seen and what he had said. When she had first seen him, he was inside a creeping looking spaceship with a scary purple symbol imprinted on it. On Shockwave's chest looking a less-intimidating brand. Was he captured by the Decepticons? No, he said he was one of them. But later his story had changed and he called them ruthless and the team he was on was called Autobots.

He had also said he was a spy.

"What in the freaking…" She trailed off. So Shockwave was lying to them. Perhaps everything he said was a lie, just to get them off of his back. Were the Decepticons bad and the Autobots good, or vice versa? She wanted to ask him, but seeing as how pissed off she and Garrett made him gave her second thoughts. Probably best just to play dumb and not tell anyone else, especially not the little brother. For all she knew he would try to play hero and ask Shockwave face-to-face what was really going on. And in turn he would get a laser cannon to the face. Yeah, let's go with the safe option; play the dumb human chick.

The lights hummed, turned off, and in a second turned back on. She had not heard about a storm on its way, so maybe it was a stupid raccoon messing with a transformer down the block. Or it could be Shockwave tweaking something downstairs. If it happened again, then she would ask just to be sure.

Shockwave fell asleep on the keyboard and stayed there for hours. No one bothered him, not even a fly, until he felt a surge in the electric system again. He woke up to see a response on the monitor.

.:_Decepticon Communications Officer Soundwave responding. Requesting status report._:.

Shockwave took a minute to praise everything that was considered divine on Cybertron. Of all the lacking Decepticon soldiers that could have replied to his distress he was lucky enough to have someone of equal intellect receive it.

.:**Stranded. Location: Marion, Indiana, United States of America, North America, Planet Earth. Duration: Twenty-five stellar cycles. Requesting transportation.**:.

Another surge as he hit send. Could this place be any more basic and underdeveloped!

Someone knocked on the door. "Shockwave, open up." Emilina. He half expected to hear Theo on the other end. He did not know why, but he was actually pretty glad to hear her voice instead of her father's.

"It's unlocked, you may come in," he said. Emilina cracked open the door and looked at him.

"Was that you or am I just seeing the house turn on and off?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"My apologizes. I send out a beacon and received a reply. Primus, I'm actually getting off this rock!"

"What, you hate us that much?" she laughed. "I'm kidding. It's good you're going back home. I mean, why stay with a bunch of slimy weird humans, right?" She stuck out her tongue to emphasize her humor. Shockwave found it amusing, but not enough to laugh about.

"I don't know when I'll be leaving you, and no offense but I hope it's soon. The Autobots need me."

Her breath held for a second and realized she had not spoken fast enough, then said "Yeah, you've got a war to fight."

The lights flickered once again to indicate that Soundwave had replied. To Shockwave that would become a useful alert if he was in another part of the house and he wanted to know when his colleague had returned to talk. Emilina walked over to Shockwave's side and read the previous messages along with the newer one.

.:_I am within the galaxy. Fuel lines are low. Rumble and Frenzy will be along within two days to accompany you._:.

"Son of a glitch," Shockwave groaned. "I don't need any company! Especially from those immature slaggers! I just want a way home!" The he realized; Soundwave did not know he was… shorter than when they had last seen each other. He probably had thought that he needed a larger ship for Shockwave to mount in. Rumble and Frenzy would just be here to update him on war information.

"I thought you said you were an Autobot," Emilina dare to say. She could not help it. Right now she was wondering if Shockwave would change his story again or fall and admit his true colors.

"I am," he said calmly. He had thought about this story too. "And I also said I am a spy. Right now I am in a high rank of Decepticon as a cover. I need information from them that could help end the war for good." He looked at her. "You can't get enough data while acting as a soldier. It has taken me too long to earn their trust and get to this point."

"Enough trust that you would call Megatron your leader?" Crap! Come back! Those stupid words, why did you have to leave her mouth! Shockwave's optic brightened.

"Precautionary. Both Autobots and Decepticons have planets that would aid them if needed assistance. This planet seemed as if it could be more under Decepticon command than Autobot."

To Emilina, she dodged a bullet by the width of a hair. To Shockwave, he knew he had to be more careful about what he told this girl. She was smarter than she had let on before. She would have made a fine interrogation officer.

"Oh. Just wondering," she said. "I get confused sometimes. I'm no war expert."

"Noted." He turned back to the screen and wondered if he should say anything back to Soundwave. Mentioning his newfound height would be embarrassing but would also stop Rumble and Frenzy from arriving. Then something clicked. If he let Soundwave do his thing, a Decepticon ship with a squadron would be on its way. He knew Soundwave had traveled with quite a crowd to protect him. Then he would let them storm the planet and it would _really _be under Decepticon command.

"Do you… need me to go?" she said after the awkward moment of silence.

"That would be fine," he said in a flat tone. The last thing he wanted to do now was tip off Emilina that he was planning something. She left the room and he typed away.

.:**This planet is under no Cybertronian influence. Lord Megatron may find use in these aliens. Bring as many squadrons as you can possibly muster.**:.

The house surged once more.

xXx

Give me your thoughts and I'll give you another chapter.


	10. A New Face

I tell you what, there ain't enough space in my house for me to escape the wrath of my depressing grandmother.

I should really be doing my homework, but I feel like doing this instead. c: Enjoy some Em and Shocky time, my subjects!

* * *

Chapter X

The next morning, Shockwave checked the computer again for any new messages from his comrade. There was nothing, so Soundwave thought there was nothing more to be said. The intelligence officer leaned backwards and looked at the ground. Rumble and Frenzy were on their way over to see him and Primus knows that those two abominations would poke fun at him for his new height. But he was still their superior and he had Soundwave's full permission to shoot them threateningly whenever he saw fit. If those two had ever—

"Quit pulling my tail!"

"It looks retarded!"

"Your face looks retarded!"

Vector Sigma, just one morning he wished he would not hear fighting from the human siblings. He noticed that their parents had given up trying to calm them down and just let them fight at all hours of the day. He was about to reach that point as well. Unfortunately they were getting louder. Shockwave checked the time; 6:30 A.M.; and decided it was an ungodly hour to be shouting. He stood up and walked out to see Garrett tugging on Emilina's hair, which was tied up by an elastic tie he found out later to be called a "scrunchie."

"You're gonna mess it up!"

"Oh, like it took you three hours to do this?"

He walked slowly over to them, optic glowing dimly with dreariness. He was glad he looked tall and frightening, otherwise the two would not have frozen and looked up at him. Garrett immediately let go of his sister's hair and she straightened it out again. Shockwave put a digit to his solid black face, under his optic, indicated to be silent. Then he balled one hand into a fist and pounded it into the other hand.

"Understood," Emilina muttered.

The bottom of Shockwave's optic curved slightly for a smile. These humans were learning. With his job done, he retreated back to his room.

"I think he's starting to act more like a dad than a friend," Garrett said.

"Probably because we're both acting like kids?"

"We're still kids and we're entitled to the right of fun!"

She grabbed her purse off of the couch and headed for the door. "Better get a move on before the bus gets here. Mom and Dad would kill us if we missed a day of school."

"Pssh, I don't care about school." He snatched up his backpack and followed his older sister.

"Yeah, you're all about Lola now." She rolled her eyes. How in the hell could her pain in the neck brother get a girlfriend was beyond her or human understanding.

"You jealous, sis?" he grinned.

"Of Lola? No."

"She's blonde, she's pretty, she's funny—"

"And you're two more adjectives away from getting smack in the face."

"You're totally jealous!"

She snarled at him. "And why should you care! I'm just your sister! Now shut your face before I punch it shut!" She walked ahead of him at a faster pace. Garrett just stood behind with a wide, proud smile on his face.

* * *

When the agonizing eight hours were over, the two Mounts stepped off of the bus and started walking home. But Garrett had promised a new friend he would be over at his house and walked the opposite direction. The first thing Emilina noticed was a tall pale man standing at the edge of the block while going home, looking at the ground with hands in his pockets. He was dressed rather sharply; black collared shirt and a purple undershirt, black pants and shoes, and his hair was as dark as hers. She had never seen him around before and hoped he would not become a regular sighting. There was something weird about him but also something familiar. Once she got within ten feet of him the man turned his head to look at her. She almost gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of the eye-patch over his right eye.

Don't make eye contact, don't even look at him, pretend he is not there! She started to walk a little faster then turned the corner down to her street. Just four more blocks and she would be home. The gravest thing on her mind was if the man was following her. She slowed down and tried to step lightly so she could hear any offbeat noises that could be the man's shoes. She caught it. Right after her steps she would hear a clack coming from behind her. Was he really following her? She turned and peaked over her shoulder.

Bad call! Bad call! She now saw his whole face and it scared the snot out of her! Not to mention he was closer than his footsteps led on. She turned her head back around and tried to even out her breaths. Was he a killer? A rapist? Do rapists even dress like that? God, what does he want!

"You can't even recognize a friend? I'm a little hurt by that."

She stopped. W-What? Was it…?

"Shockwave, you're such an ass," she groaned. She turned around and he walked closer, smiling. "How the hell did you get like this? It looks… really good, actually."

"I found my old holoform projector in my ship while you were away. It's a device Cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons alike, use to blend in to a planet's dominate specie. Some planets usually have smaller beings such as yourself so we can't exactly walk around as large metal aliens, can we? Therefore we set up a projector according to average looks of the native alien and walk freely without being detected."

"Is it solid?" She reached out to touch his arm and he grabbed her hand.

"That's the beauty of my technology." He kissed her hand and she felt a little rush of blood go through her cheeks. He smiled again. "So is this form suitable?"

"Shoot, it's more than suitable. How did you piece this one together?" She started to walk and he did the same alongside her.

"From those weakly constructed data pads you refer to as 'magazines.' I took what seemed close to an equivalent to my true form, changed a few structures of it, and then set it up. My body is still at the house, under shut down while the holoform is on. I can only be within ten miles radius of the projector."

"That is really cool. Could you try that on me?"

"Try what? You already have an appearance."

"No, I mean make into a robot."

"I'm not sure if it would work… I'd have to hook you up neural to the projector, and that requires a surgical process since you're human. It's never been done on organics."

"Oh. Well then, scratch that plan. I don't want you opening up my head." She shivered, remembering the Hannibal movie she saw last week. A brain in the movies never looked so real before. She looked back at him, studying his features. "Late twenties."

"Pardon?"

"I'd say your human age is in the late twenties, what with the jaw and everything."

"Great Primus, I knew organics lived shorter lives but that lifespan? How do you get anything done in such a limited time?"

"We just do, I guess."

They walked on without another word before they reached home. Shockwave, intending to amuse her, opened the front door for her. She smiled, gave a friendly wink and a thank you, and walked in. She immediately threw her stuff down in front of the couch and dropped down into the cushion, reaching lazily for the television remote.

"Already tired?" he asked.

"Yup." Her lips popped at the p. "A slow, boring, uneventful day can make you tired."

"You've been sitting for eight hours. Maybe you should at least sit outside or something."

"Nah, I think I just want to sit right here, not care about the world, and let Friends numb my brain a little bit."

His lips turned downward to a frown, which was a strange feeling for him since he did not officially possess a true face. She had admitted herself that organics live much shorter than any Cybertronian did and here she was, sitting her rump on a cushion watching mindless sitcoms meant for entertainment. She should be out, enjoying Earth. He had to say it was a beautiful place.

He grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey!" She sat up with her mouth open in an angry shock. "What was that for!"

"Clean off your paint, put something more comfortable on, and come back downstairs. We're taking a walk."

"It's called makeup, first of all, and second, I don't want to!"

He stood in front of her then leaned over, his hands against the back of the couch, trapping her. His eye seemed to gain a tint of red and she gulped.

"We're going outside," he growled. He paused to see if she would give any refusal. She did not, so he continued. "Do you want to sit around and become some fat and depressed woman when you get older?" She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "I didn't think so. Now wipe off your… makeup and change into something else. We're going to take a walk before your parents get home."

Emilina ducked under his arm and grabbed her backpack. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and threw her pack onto her bed, making a thud. She looked in her mirror and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Did I look like that all day?" she said, disgusted. Her eye shadow had somehow rubbed all over and turned into a thin layer of grey over and little under her eyes. Some mascara from her lower lashes made skinny marks over the grey. "I look like a frickin' undead sorority chick." Then she ran to the bathroom to thoroughly wash her face.

xXx

Seriously though, go outside. The sun is a big hot mess of anti-depressant and natural tan supplement. Trees give you the air you were meant to breathe and flowers just look so pretty. c: Plus it's kinda funny see the dog walkers give you a triple glance as you sit out front with your laptop.

Feed me your thoughts!


End file.
